Nightmare Uganda
Nightmare Uganda Nightmare Uganda is a type of Uganda that is created by the subconscious of Non-Believers or people with bad history. It is stated that there is a higher chance of ending up in Nightmare Uganda when you fall asleep if you have a record of treating Ugandan Knuckles or their allies horribly as your conscious will begin using your hatred for Knuckles to torture you in your sleep. Description Nightmare Uganda is a nightmare world that some people may dream about if they have a bad criminal record or if they mistreat Knuckles on the daily. Some say it is a form of punishment for their wrong doings. Others say its an alternate dimension that we can only access from our dreams. Whatever it is, it is a fascinating yet terrifying experiance. Description (appearance) Nightmare Uganda can take many different forms, however the most common form it takes is having Black Sand, Dead trees, Black Palm Trees with Red leaves and instead of coconuts they grow giant Eyeballs on them. in some parts Red Grass, The Sky is a dark shade of red, The world is constantly in a dim Twilight form of lighting, and the ocean is not water but instead a red-ish unidentified liquid. Landmarks Nightmare Uganda has many different landmarks that people have reported. Some being similar to the real Uganda. The Statue: There is a giant statue of a distorted Knuckles standing out off the shore of the main Island. It's head is tilted and mouth wide open with disproportionate arms and pitch black eyes. This Statue gives off an eerie vibe due to it's ominous appearance. There have been some reports of people claiming they saw the statue move! The Tomb: The Tomb is a structure that is located off the main island and is accessible by a old bridge. There is a statue of a Knuckles Skeleton above the entrance. The Eyeball Forest: The Eyeball Forest is located on the other island. it is an entire forest of Palm Trees with giant Eyes constantly staring at you, judging you, observing your every move, staring into your soul. To make things worse, The tall grass on the ground seems to grow little eyes as well. The Church: There is an old styled Church located on the other island. Many people have claimed that the Nightmare Knuckles that inhabit this realm often go into the church. People say they hear screams of humans and harmonic singing of demons with African accents while the beings are inside. To this day, nobody has been brave enough to enter the church themselves. M͜a͘yb͢e̸ yòu wi̴ll be th̶e ͏f̶ir̴s͞t ͘to ͞se̶e͡ t͟he ín̵śi̶de.͡ E̴͘n̢t̸̀͜er̛͞͞ ̵̨͡t̵̡͜h͘e̶͘ C͢h̀͜ú̶r̢̧̕c̷h̶ E̛n͟t͢͠e̛r ̴͘t̨̛h̡̕͠e̵͠ ̨҉͏Ch̨͜͞ú̢r̛͟c̀̕͢h͜͝͡ E̛n͟t͢͠e̛r ̴͘t̨̛h̡̕͠e̵͠ ̨҉͏Ch̨͜͞ú̢r̛͟c̀̕͢h͜͝͡ Ȩ͍̯̫̮̝̬̇̊̈́͞N̥̯͈̥͎̱̣̬̥ͭ̉̌ͧͩ̐̍T̵̻̭̘͕͊͊̂̓̈̃̍ͥE̴̵̲͚͇̳̓͆̒̍̂ͯ́Ȓ͙͓̄̾̎ͩ̏́ͤ͑͡ ̴̗̮̇ͩ͆̌͆̓̓ͪ͆T̢̝̱̬͌̓̂̚͜H̨̹͚̐ͮ̅̇̿͜E̡̳͋̇͟͞ ̴̛̭̗ͫ̀́Ĉ̛͕̙̺̾ͫ͝H̺̲̖͖͚ͣ̔͛̾̌͌͑̽Ų͍͖̫̺͓͕͛͊ͅR̛͓̱̗̱͎͕̾ͮͦ̕͡C͇̖̬̞̻̞̓ͬͨ̑H͈̻̗͎̠͓͗̓̐̃͑ͦ Inhabitants The Beings of Nightmare Uganda are all different forms of Knuckles. Each Knuckles that wonders these horrific lands are all quite disturbing in their own right. From Dark apparitions, to literal demons, to even massive bodies that are filled with eyeballs. The Creatures of this Nightmare world seem to be very aggressive, as well as sly. They may at first take the same behaviors as a real life Ugandan Knuckles until they give you enough false hope that you let your guard down. Otherwise people have been recorded starting to scream and thrash around in their sleep When they awaken they describe their night terror as being attacked and brutally mauled by the Nightmare Knuckles creatures. Other people say that the Knuckles used some sort of paralyzing effect so they cannot move in their dream while they painfully torture them until they wake up. Other info * The VRChat World is currently public just in time for Halloween. * There was an older version just called "Nightmare Uganda" however that world is not updated and very broken. The current up to date version is called "Nightmare Uganda REMASTERED" so type that in when you wanna visit this land. * There are many avatars that are located in the world. So you can play as the evil entities of these people's nightmares. * The Tomb is where the Mirror is located as well as 2 Portals. One to the old Broken Nightmare Uganda. One to Toxic Uganda which also has a Halloween Update. * Some people have claimed to see a flying entity that seems to resemble Sonic The Hedgehog hovering over the land of Nightmare Uganda. * S͚͉͈̣̠̻̮͈̭e̢͖̗̥͇͉̥͍̤̲͡e̪̼͔͠ ̲̭͈̝͓̻̝̲͟y̪͉̰̭̼̟̗̪͡o͎͍̤̬̞̩̗̩͝u̧̙̱̺̫͕ͅ ̠͈̤͎͙̻͖̹̕͟͟s̞̙̜͕̯̺̀ò̟̠̥͍̟̙͓͖͙o̷͉͉̠͔̜̠͚͡n̷̢͎͓̗͙͖̘͘ Category:Location Category:Dimension